This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR Spectroscopy The sample was dissolved in acetone-d6. 1-D Proton, gCOSY, TOCSY, gHSQC, gCHSQC, NOESY,and HMBC NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-800 spectrometer at 25 [unreadable]C. HSQC with multiplicity editing was acquired in two portions (120[unreadable]50 ppm and 60[unreadable]-10 ppm) due to the wide range of carbon signals, which causes decoupling to become ineffective in the regions far from the decoupler pulse frequency. An HSQC with a soft decoupler pulse ("gCHSQC") was also acquired across the whole spectral range, but this experiment does not allow multiplicity editing. A carbon and a gHSQC spectrum were acquired on a Varian Inova-600 spectrometer at 25 [unreadable]C.